Audience Curtains
The Audience Curtains are located behind where the audience members sit. There were a set of 4 different colors that go in a certain pattern. When The Price is Right premiered on September 4, 1972, there was only one color, but since September 8, 1975 (#1581D, aired out of order on September 11), multiple colors have been added. From Septmber 11, 1975 until October 22, 1980, the curtains were red, blue, green and yellow. The curtain colors were red, green, blue and orange from October 22, 1980 (#3833D) until October 23, 2001 (#1912K). From September 8, 1975 (#1581D, aired out of order on September 11) until October 21, 1980 (#3832D) and from October 24, 2001 (#1913K) until June 15, 2007 (#4035K), the color curtains were red, green, blue and yellow. Since the 36th season, there were only three colors on the audience curtains instead of four. From October 15, 2007 (#4041K, aired out of order on October 16) until August 17, 2011 (#5623K, aired out of order on August 19), the colors were light orange, yellow and light blue. From September 19, 2011 (#5631K) to May 13, 2016 (#7535K), it had the primary colors of red, yellow and blue. From the February 2016 taping, the blue light columns are installed in front of the audience curtains, and since March 2016 taping, the audience curtains are solid blue, and blue light columns became orange, in addition, the strings of hypocycloid diamonds on the curtains have been removed, and the curtains are now adorned with Goodson-Todman asterisks in various colors and sizes. However, the curtains were silvery during The Price is Right 25th Anniversary Special on August 23, 1996, and returned October 13, 1997 (#0481K)-October 20, 1997 (#0491K) due to the lights behind the curtains left on over the weekend, which burnt holes in the curtains. Similar to the curtains used in the 1986 primetime specials. On April 18, 1995 (#9552D)-May 3, 1995 (#9573D), the dark red curtains were seen, which were possibly forgotten to be taken down from The New Price is Right with Doug Davidson. Gallery 1972-1975 curtains.png|September 4, 1972 (#0011D)- September 8, 1975 (#1581D, aired out of order on September 11) 185px-Curtain_Design_1975-1980.png|September 8, 1975 (#1581D, aired out of order on September 11)-October 21, 1980 (#3832D) 185px-Curtain_Design_1980-1986.png|October 22, 1980 (#3833D)-October 6, 1986 (#6211D) 185px-Curtain_Design_1986-1988.png|October 7, 1986 (#6212D)-March 16, 1988 (#6803D) 185px-Curtain_Design_1988-1991.png|March 17, 1988 (#6804D)-June 14, 1991 (#8085D) 185px-Curtain_Design_1991-2001.gif|September 9, 1991 (#8091D)-April 14, 1995 (#9545D) May 4, 1995 (#9574D)-October 10, 1997 (#0475K) October 29, 1997 (#0503K)-October 23, 2001 (#1912K) Curtain1995.gif|April 18, 1995 (#9552D)-May 3, 1995 (#9573D) Tpir_curtains_1997_by_tpirman1982-d5eek4p.png|August 23, 1996 October 13, 1997 (#0481K)-October 20, 1997 (#0491K) 185px-Curtain_Design_2001-2007.png|October 24, 2001 (#1913K)-June 15, 2007 (#4035K) Unknown_7.png|October 15, 2007 (#4041K, aired out of order on October 16)-August 17, 2011 (#5623K, aired out of order on August 19) CRow2.gif|September 19, 2011 (#5631K)-March 24, 2016 (#7464K) March 28, 2016 (#7471K)-May 2, 2016 (#7521K, aired out of order on May 4) May 4, 2016 (#7523K, aired out of order on May 2)-May 5, 2016 (#7524K) May 9, 2016 (#7531K)-May 13, 2016 (#7535K) Category:The Set Category:Areas